1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a body care brush with a brush holder and a brush which can be attached rotatably to the brush holder, the brush holder having a drive unit in which an electric motor for driving the brush is fitted in a manner protected against water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Well-cared for skin over the entire body provides a good sensation. An even better sensation is imparted by a light massage. A particular difficulty resides in taking care of ones own back. However, even a light massage to other body parts enhances the well-being. And for older and slightly disabled individuals, body care is basically generally difficult to undertake on their own.
Commercially available products, such as a conventional massage brush, contribute to taking care of the back and help give more independence. A number of implements are obtainable with different heads (sponge and brush), combined with lotion-application and washing caps, or with containers into which creams, shower gel and the like is filled and which dispense the creams when sliding over the skin and with which lotion can be applied to the back, and the back can be washed and massaged. With the conventional auxiliary means, care has to be undertaken manually, i.e. the brush has to be taken in the hand and sometimes a certain amount of contortion and application of force have to be accepted, which is often not possible in particular for older people to carry out. Orderly storage of the brushes within or outside the shower compartment sometimes proves awkward.
DE 195 16 467 A1 (Gerhardt Böhm) has already disclosed a body care device which is operated mechanically/electrically. However, it has a fairly complicated construction, is costly to fit and to operate and is ergonomic only to a limited extent.